sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary
Character Introduction Tor Makari is a clanless Mercenary, born on the Tarka Freehold of Kor Daia. Summoned to Arbuda by the promise of a huge reward, he is here to rescue a kidnapped human from a high-secured alien facility and pull down the biggest bounty of his career. Changed male Tarkas are big, bad, and almost never as dumb as they look. Watch out for this guy. Class Introduction New with Juggernaut DLC. Starting Equipment * 1 Tarka Warhammer * 1 Heavy Pistol * 1 Kak'urdu Sal * 80 High Calibre Rounds * 200 Flechette Rounds * 1 Impact Armor * 5 Bypass Circuit * 2 Lockpick Set * 5 Tarka Warbread * 3 Ku'sulto Lobstercake * 3 Ko'Grappa Stonecrab * 5 Breaching Charge * 1 Digital Assistant * 1 Ballistic Repair Kit * 1 Digital Interpreter * 1 Hiver Multi-Tool * 1 Tarkan Field Surgery * 5 Antibiotics * 3 Damper Patch * 5 Grenade * 5 EMP Grenade Initial Stats * 75 Might * 50 Finesse * 40 Brains * 60 Power * 2 movement * 30 base armor * 96 Inventory size Initial Bar Stats * 105 Hp * 160 Psi points * 1500 Food (20x Might) Initial Skills * Lockpick: 10 * Electronics: 10 * Mechanical: 20 * Computer: 25 * Engineering: 1 * Pistol: 45 * Rifle: 55 * Aslt Weapon: 60 * Hvy Weapon: 55 * Decipher: 15 * Knife: 25 * Blade: 50 * Spear: 50 * Traps: 10 * Medical: 20 * Melee: 70 * Foraging: 25 * Biotech: 15 * Empathy: 1 * Telekinesis: 1 * War Mind: 1 * Redaction: 1 * Manifestation: 1 * Mecha Empathy: 1 * Resistance: 15 Level-up Stats * + 45 Health * + 1 Psi point * + 2 Stat points * + 3 Skill points General Tips * Although he has one of the best selection of starting gear, he will encounter strong enemies earlier on. It's normal to find strong Mechs and other enemies on low levels, so be prepared! * Due to high starting Melee skill and the Tailswipe attack you can save your melee weapons in a lot of situations. * Due to his high starting might, he can fight off disease and poison fairly easily. So items used for making Aggressive Antibiotics or to a lesser extent Anti-Venom should be a low priority. * Food is a HUGE problem for the Mercenary. Spending skill points on Biotech and Foraging are a necessity. An EZ Cooker or Bourdox make his life so much easier. * The Mercenary has the highest food consumption rate in the game. Thus it is essential to limit back tracking to instances when it will either gain you a lot of food or something really worth it. * Starting weapons have impressive durability, especially Kak'urdu Sal. * Mercenary levels up much slower than other classes and the food consumption rate are high enough. His exp gains are tiny compared to the Engineer or Striker. Category:Sub Category:Basics Category:Classes